the_lost_world_cage_of_edenfandomcom-20200215-history
Midari Kugarashi
Midari Kugarashi was a punk problem girl from Class 7-B, but still managed to graduate class at Snow Ski High. Prompting for the vacation, she wwas going along the trip, just as the sunspot storm blew in and both Classes 4-A and 7-B went missing along with a few others. Waking up and augmented in a new world, she awoke alongside Shuu Hikame and several others, forming a group of bandits to become kings in this new world. Despite her eyepatch and piercings, she's actually quite a fem fatale Spy for the Hikame Group. Characteristics * Name: Midari Kugarashi * Age: 18 * Hair: Dark Violet (later on, with Violet Streaks) * Eyes: Yellow * Likes: Guns, risk, hot guys and girls, sleeping late and bathing in the morning * Dislikes: Not being satisfied, onions, snakes, cheaters, unfair advantage * Family: Unknown Appearance Casual Before she is taken to LWE, Midari had pale skin, short black hair styled in a concave-cut and extremely tiny pupil(s). In the anime, close-up shots of her eye indicate her eye colour to be yellow-green while in the manga they are coloured to be purple. She wears a rarely seen variation of the Hyakkaou Private Academy uniform; a sweater vest in the same colors as the school's black and red blazer, a white button-up dress shirt and a dark pleated skirt, and black socks. She wears the academy's footwear, brown colored loafers with black soles. She also sports purple lipstick and has purple painted fingernails. She forgoes the black tie and has on accessories such as a purple hairband with a heart-patterned bow attached, and purple wrist cuffs with stripes on either one. She has bandages wrapped on either forearm and wears a white medical eyepatch over her left eye. She is also shown to have two piercings under her mouth, on the left side, one piercing on either ear, and a tongue piercing. LWE Attire Background Personality Midari is a character with masochistic and suicidal tendencies. She is shown to be very persistent and overbearing, intimidating or weirding out other students or people. She is also very impulsive and has little self-restraint, causing her to look more at immediate satisfaction than any long-term consequences. Midari is a very selfish and narrow-minded character, rarely caring for others' thoughts or wellbeing. She assumes that her mindset is the norm. She is never concerned with money when gambling, carelessly betting large sums with no worries about potential debt. She does not even clearly remember nor clarify before gambling how much money she owns. Instead, she says she seeks out the risk of being harmed. Midari is also rather flexible when it comes to any sense of a love life or pleasure for herself. Likely due to her need for pleasure in both pain and pleasure, she appears to have no problems with having sex with both genders. Because she has little to no composure, she tries to satisfy her sexual cravings any way she can. Skills/Abilities Powers Skills Equipment Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Sarah Ann Williams Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Class 7-B Category:Augmented Humans Category:Warriors Category:Spies Category:Hikame Group